Si te vas a casar, cásate conmigo
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Ahí estaba a lado de la persona que según sus amigas amaba, Kagura tenía los ojos llorosos, quizá no era tan femenina y cursis como cualquier otra chica, pero definitiva, amaba las bodas ..fluff, au, Okikagu, HijiMitsu, El siguiente fic pertenece al reto del grupo de whastApp "Retos Vergas" del día 7 "Día de boda"


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño al Artista: Satomi, **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

 **Universo Alterno**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Advertencia: parejas crack, **si usted no esta a costumbrada a leer sobre diferentes parejas no comunes en el fandom de gintama,** no lo lea, si por lo consiguiente quiere leer algo un poco menos común, adelante.

 **Okikagu-HijiMitsu** \- leve GinTae, ShinTsuk,KonKyu, ZenSan.

Romance, fluff- muy dulce.

 **El siguiente fic** pertenece al reto del grupo **de whastApp "Retos Vergas"** del día 7 **"Día de boda"**

 **(Grupo de shipeo, especialmente Okikagu)**

 **Si te vas a casar, cásate conmigo.**

Por Frany

 _"Si te vas a casar, asegúrate que sea para siempre"_

Toda niña alguna vez sueña con el día de su boda, ella no era la excepción a la regla, quizá no era algo que la tenía sin quitar el sueño, pero en definitiva, deseaba casarse algún día.

Ahí estaba a lado de la persona que según sus amigas amaba, Kagura tenía los ojos lagrimado, quizá no era tan femenina y cursis como cualquier chica, pero definitiva, le gustaba las bodas, sobre todo cuando ella era una de las tantas damas de honor.

Amaba cuando él novio miraba a la mujer que sería—según él—el amor de su vida.

Miro al novio que le sonreía a la mujer de su vida. Los ojos azules de Hijikata Tōshirō brillaron al momento de que el párroco cuestionó si la aceptaba.

—Acepto— afirmó colocado aquella hermosa argolla en el dedo anular de la novia, Mitsuba sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento, era feliz, inmensamente feliz.

No dudo en decir "Acepto" cuando el sacerdote le cuestiono, después de todo, ella siempre lo había amado.

Una lágrima cayo del rostro de Kagura, no es que ella fuera una sentimentalista, pero siempre le daba aquella sensación, para su novio aquella acción no pasó desapercibida.

—Puede besar a la novia— El padre musito.

Tōshirō Hijikata levanto aquel velo que tapaba el rostro de su ahora esposa, Mitsuba Okita, quien no aguanto más y derramo varias lágrimas de felicidad.

Mitsuba estaba llorado, no pensó que este día llegaría, cuantas noches en velas pasó , esperado el gran día, noches donde recordaba lo hermoso que había sido la vida y sobretodo aquel hombre.

Lo ama, siempre lo había amado.

Su noviazgo había pasado por diferente etapas, la mayoría en lágrimas y tristeza, debido que en un principio Tōshirō rechazo los sentimientos de Mitsuba, alejado que ella merecía algo mejor que el hijo bastardo de un terrateniente y una prostituta, aquello fue algo que siempre marco la vida del joven Hijikata, sin olvidar que su trabajo era peligroso y lo último que deseaba era hacer sufrir aquella mujer que siempre había amado, de no ser por la tuberculosis que Mitsuba adquirió en su trabajo, quizá se hubiera alejado de ella, fue eso mismo lo que impulso a aceptar los sentimientos de su amada y recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

No fue fácil para la pareja, pero gracias a Tōshirō y Sougo, Mitsuba logro salir de aquella enfermedad que la tenía presa, ahora estaba en el gran día de su vida, su boda.

Sougo frunció el ceño en el momento que Tōshirō beso los labio de su amada hermana, Kagura cerro su mano dándole confort a su novio, Sougo lo pudo atinar a cerrar la boca.

Aunque odiara aquel hombre por quitarle a su hermana, él era feliz si Mitsuba lo era y por ella aceptaría aquel intento de hombre.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la recién pareja comenzó a caminar a compás de la marcha nupcial.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta se llevó en una de la recepción más cara que Hijikata podía pagar, no le importo gastar tanto por una boda, su prioridad era hacer feliz a su esposa; invitaron a todos sus amigos, conocidos y personas de gran importancia para ambos esposos.

Por suerte— o desgracias para el vice comandante — todos sus amigos habían asistido aquella reunión, siendo lo más allegado lo que hacía bromas de doble sentido

—Al final dejara de ser virgen —comento su amigo del permanente.

—En hora buena Toushi. —lloro como toda madre orgullosa de su hijo, el Comandante Kondo, mejor conocido como gorila.

—El vice comandante por fin dejara de estar de malas—miles de comentarios absurdo siguieron.

— ¡Oí , TENGA UN POCO DE RESPETO ,MALDITOS BASTARDOS!, ¡ES MI BODA Y ES DE MI ESPOSA DE QUIEN HABLA!— grito a todo pulmón— EL QUE VUELVA A DECIR ALGO ESTÚPIDO, TENDRÁ QUE HACER SEPPUKU.

Mitsuba empezó a reír al ver aquella escena donde su marido perdía los estribos, en cambio Tōshirō se sonrojo ante aquel espectáculo.

—Lo siento… yo.

—Toushi— ella tomo su rostro con suavidad—amo cuando dices que soy tu esposa— él se sonrojo ante aquello.

—Mitsuba—Ella lo abrazó.

—Toushi, gracias por hacerme tu esposa, yo —se sonrojo— Quiero tener muchos hijos contigo.

—Yo también Mitsuba, quiero llenarte de.

—Mi mayonesa — susurro Gintoki, cuando él iba a decir de muchos hijos.

—Así es, de mi mayonesa…. ¿espera qué? — Mitsuba se sonrojo, Tōshirō lo había dicho sin pensar.

Gintoki junto con sus demás amigos empezaron a reír por aquello.

—AWWW que lindo— gritaron varios de sus amigos rompiendo el momento.

—Miren, quien diría que mayora fuera pervertido del closet, jajajajajaja— grito Gintoki.

—Váyase a un cuarto— lo secundó Hasegawa.

— ¡Ustedes malditos cabrones! —Grito Tōshirō sonrojado por la vergüenza—los mataré —sonrió tétricamente, provocado que más de uno saliera corriendo , dejado a la cabecilla del grupo, Sakata Gintoki quien sonreía con nerviosismo— es hora que mueras , bastardo. —poniendo énfasis en cada palabra que decía.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la fiesta, más específico en la mesa de la chicas, todas estaba reunidas platicado de cosas triviales, hasta que Ayame empezó con el cuestionamiento.

—Entonces Kagura-chan — sonrió con picardía la joven de lentes rojos— ¿para cuándo la boda?— Sarutobi soltó bastante curiosas, no era de extrañarse, de todas ellas Kagura era la más joven y que veían mas como una pequeña hermana.

—Cierto—concordó una mujer de cabellos negros y extraño parque en el ojo izquierdo —esperamos verte casada muy pronto — menciono Kyūbei mostrado su vientre de siete meses, la joven Yato simplemente sonrió, contra todo pronóstico la mujer que parecía carecer de amor por los hombres, termino cansada antes que nadie y eso había sido a manos de un gorila acosador, parecía que su amor nació de los constantes acosos que le daba a una amiga en común, de aquello aprendió que acosador con acosador termina juntos, que es más hermoso que acosar, acosarse a ellos mismos.

—Yo bueno— bajo la mirada, apretó con sus manos parte de su vestido rojo. —Yo…

Últimamente había una extraña epidemia de matrimonio en Edo, parecía como si de pronto la población quisiera contraer nupcias, Kagura estaba en las mujeres que aún no daba el sí, junto a Tama, pero ella ya se había comprometido.

" _Matrimonio, Eh"_ pensó.

Kagura miro a todo el personal femenino que estaba reunido en la mesa, miro lo feliz que era cada una de ellas, recordó como Saa-chan se casó con aquel hombre de las hemorroides, o el amor acosador del gorila el "KonKyu" (así se autonombraba la pareja en cuestión).

Incluso su tutor legal , aquel vago del permanente se había casado con la joven Tae, , incluso Tsukuyo había contraído nupcias con nada más, ni nada menos que el virgen de megane, alias Shinpachi — **ya no virgen nunca más, amén por ello** — aquel hombre amable y bueno logro capturar el corazón de la joven tsundere, que duro alrededor de dos años —claro que nadie lo sabía, incluso pensaba que Shinpachi era Gay y que Tsukuyo amaba a Gintoki— un día sin previo aviso, ambos novios informaron que se casaría, está más que decir pero la mayoría pensó que Shinpachi había drogado a la joven rubia, luego de aquello y miles de bromas sobre su relación, la pareja se casó.

Después de su matrimonio, el virgen otaku— porque era otaku— sufrió una extraña transformación, se convirtió en más apuesto y con mejor cuerpo que antes—a causa del sexo, pero eso nadie lo pregunto— quien diría que una virgen con virgen producía un efecto colateral muy beneficioso para los dos.

— ¿Entonces Kagura? — volvió a insistir Saa-chan.

—Eh— la chica salió de su ensoñó— yo, pues nosotros dos, no creemos en el matrimonio— la chica bajo su rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— estamos bien así. —aunque había dicho aquello, la verdad era otra.

Recordó como algunos meses atrás Sougo hablo de aquello, él lo había dicho abiertamente que no se casaría

— _Para que quiero un papel donde diga que estamos casados, a mí me basta y me sombra la relación como estamos, no es así china. —estaba hablado con un par de amigos, Kagura se quedó callada por un momento, después restando importancia contesto._

— _Las bodas estaba sobre valoradas— ella lo había dicho— no necesito un anillo que acorte mi libertad, además odio las bodas— esa era una mentira, porque en secreto las amaba._

Amaba ver como la futura novia vestía aquel elegante vestido blanco, amaba ver como la novia caminaba hacia el altar miraba a su prometido con ojos amoroso, quería ser feliz como lo eran todas sus amigas, como su madre lo fue alguna vez con su padre.

Ella realmente quería caminar hacia el altar, pero….

" _Una persona que se casa es como ir al matadero, una sentencia de muerte segura"_ una vez dijo Gin, eso fue antes de que empezara una relación con la joven Shimura luego de ahí, ese mismo hombre le había regalado un anillo aunque no tan caro, pero si hermoso a su ahora esposa.

Ella había querido profundizar su relación como lo hacían todos, pero parecía que su relación se había estancado.

Y no es que estuviera mal, pero a veces, solo a veces, ella quería permanece junto a Sougo, despertar y ver su horrible cara todo los días, incluso sino se casaba o tenía una boda, ella deseaba vivir con él, pero su relación no era así.

Tenía sexo, se besaba y podía incluso pasar una que otra noche juntos, en algún hotel, pero Kagura seguía viviendo con su tutor y su amada familia, al mismo tiempo Sougo con su hermana...

—Oh bueno— todas las chicas vieron aquel semblante serio de la joven china— tiene razón, el matrimonio está sobrevalorado hoy en día.

—No necesita un anillo o algún papel.

—Basta vivir junto y tener sexo todo el día— Saa-chan se calló al ver como aquellas mujeres le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, fue entonces que comprendió, el SouKagu( _—acotación de la pareja en cuestión—_ )no vivía juntos ,ambos mantenía una extraña relación abierta, que si bien no era mal vista , las chicas sabía que Kagura deseaba algo más, no tenía que ser genio para darse cuenta de aquello.

.

.

.

.

Luego de aquella incomoda conversación, las chicas se reunieron para atrapar el ramo, todas ellas se vieron entre si y llegaron un acuerdo.

— ¿Entendieron el plan? —pregunto Otae, quien se encontraba reunida con todas las chicas en un costado de la pista, lejos de Kagura.

— Si— gritaron al unísono.

— Entonces que empiece el plan SouKagu.

La música dio comienzo, las chicas comenzaron el baile de la cola, entre bailes y risas pasaron un agradable momento, cuando termino todo aquel espectáculo, Mitsuba se posiciono aun costado contrarios de ella, Tōshirō le ayudo a subirse en una silla, todas las mujeres solteras y casada estaba reunida a media pista, Mitsuba lanzo aquel ramo de flores blanca hacia la nada, el destino confabulara a favor de ellas, puesto el ramo calló exactamente a los brazos de Kagura.

Una indirecta bastante directa para Sougo, Kagura sonrió por haber atrapado el ramo.

— ¡Y ahí tenemos a la futura novia! —Exclamo el conductor de aquel baile, que fue sustituido por una mujer de cabellos lilas.

—La tradición son sangrada, quien atrape el ramo deberá CASARSE. —grito Sa-chan a todo pulmón.

La de cabellos bermellón no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír de felicidad, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Sougo.

Luego fue el turno de los hombres, Tōshirō fue bastante respetuoso al momento de quitar la liga de la piernas de su esposa, no deseaba que Sougo sacara su famosa bazuca a media pista, todos los amigos de Hijikata confabularon en contra del castaño de forma indirecta lograron que Sougo atrapara aquella liga.

—Es el destino —dijo Gintoki tomando del cuello— Al parecer tienes que casarte —mencionó el permanente.

—Jefe, no creo que eso, más bien creo que alguien esta tratado de que…

— Mira sofá no está bien que digas esto, créeme que no me quiero meter en su relación—Kagura había sido bastante explicita cuando dijo aquello, "NO TE METAS EN DONDE NO TE LLAMAN", aquello le había dicho, mientras tiraba su preciada leche de fresa, mientras Otae obligaba a que comiera una de sus famosas comidas quemadas — pero a mí no se me parece que usted solo tenga sexo con mi niña y se vaya así no más, como si ella fuera solo una prostituta que satisface su necesidades y mi casa un motel barato. — Gintoki no le hubiera dicho aquello, a no ser que su esposa no se lo hubiera permitido, no es que Otae fuera el macho en la relación y el la sumisa( aunque eso si era verdad, al parecer, no hay hombre que no pueda ser domado).

— ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?

—Nada—dijo serio— pero esta vida es muy corta, no lo olvides Sougo, las mujeres tarde o temprano termina cansándo de una relación que no avanza— soltó Gintoki, mientras se reunía con los demás chicos para bailar "los mandilones" junto al novio.

Sougo entonces se percató de como Kagura sonreía en su mesa, con aquel ramo entre sus manos, ella se veía feliz, con una ilusión que el jamás había visto, regreso su vista a la pista para ver como todos esos hombres se formaba para tomar un poco del mejor tequila que Tōshirō había comprado.

.

.

.

.

Durante todo el tiempo que duro la fiesta, Kagura no dejo de mirar aquel ramo de flores, luego de un rato, cuando la pareja ya se había retirado y solo quedaba los borrachos de sus amigos, Kagura salió un rato al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, mientras Sougo platicaba con Gintoki— este último estaba más borracho que todos—dio un corto paseo por el jardín hasta llegar a una fuente.

Kagura tomo asiento en aquella fuente a medio jardín, miro el cielo que ya estaba completamente oscuro, solo se podía aprecia las estrella y la hermosa luna blanca, regreso su vista aquel ramo de flores blanca, con una sonrisa e ingenuidad pensó en lo se sentiría vestir un hermoso traje de novia, caminar a lado de sus dos padres mirando al hombre que ella amaba.

—Kagura—Ella alzo su rostro. —Sádico. — él estaba enfrente de ella, con su smoking negro, llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas.

—Cásate conmigo— aquella palabra hizo que algo dentro de ella se moviera, se sintió tan feliz, con ganas de reír y llorar de alegría, aquella escena parecía sacada de una película, Kagura se levantó y corrió hacia él.

—¡SI!— grito con euforia— si quiero casarme contigo, yo te…

—Seria hermoso que fuera real— interrumpió Sougo, rompiendo aquel hechizo mágico que estaba ocurriendo en su imaginación, ella despertó de su ensueño, pestaño varias veces, dándose cuenta que todo había pasado solo en su imaginación, Kagura sonrió amargamente mirando nuevamente la luna.

— ¡Que estupidez! — dijo con melancolía, mientras desprendía pétalo por pétalo de aquel ramo, miro sus delgadas manos , sobre todo el dedo anular, pensó como seria llevar una argolla, no importaba si fuera grande y cara, o chica , de la más barata.

—Estúpida Kagura— dé dijo así misma, ella no quiere _— se intentó_ _convencer_ — pertenecer a alguien, pero muy en el fondo sabía que le encantaría ver a Sougo con aquel anillo anular, que la cargara hasta el umbral de su habitación, ella sonreíria ante aquella felicidad, miraría a su esposo— _aunque sonara cursi_ — lo besaría y así comenzaría una vida juntos.

Pero desgraciadamente era solo un sueño.

— ¿Qué tienes china? — cuestiono una voz a sus espaldas, Kagura se giró mirando a su novio con aquel smoking negro, el poso una de sus manos a su rostro— ¿Qué tanto piensas? — pregunto, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Tardo unos minutos en contestar.

—Nada sin importancia, sádico—sonrió, ella se levantó de aquel lugar, tomo el brazo de Sougo, — tengo sueño, llévame a casa— y así fue como juntos se retiraron a su hogar.

….

—Antes de llevarte a tu casa quisieras que me acompañaras a un lugar. —comento mientras conducía su auto.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunto curiosa— he, acaso quiere que vayamos a un motel, bastardo lujurioso, eh—acuso la mujer de cabello bermellón y piel blanca.

—Cállate china, tu solo espera y veras.

—Pero quiero saber, no estoy tomado la pastilla, así que espero que traigas condones.

—China cochina— soltó — no piense en cosas pervertidas, bueno, si quiere te doy duro, aunque no traigo condón, y creo que no hay farmacias cerca, la más próxima la pasamos hace cinco cuadras.

—Ni modos, sin gorrito no hay fiesta—se burló Kagura.

….

Sougo condujo alrededor de veinte minutos, se estaciono en frente de una casa de dos pisos, tenía un hermoso patio. Kagura pensó lo bonito que se debería ver con flores por toda la entrada.

— ¿Ves esa casa? —Sougo señalo la casa en donde se había estacionado.

—Si ¿Qué con ello?

— ¿Te gusta?

—Ammm, supongo que si ¿Por qué preguntas? — El no contesto, solo sonrió— ¿Quién vive aquí? ¿Acaso es alguien que conozco?

—A que no sabes—dijo inflado su pecho— esta hermosa casa es mía— Kagura se le quedo mirando sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Es una broma verdad, sádico? —Dijo sin poder creerlo— esto debe ser una jodida broma.

—No lo es —afirmo el joven de cabello castaño.

—Es tu casa— repitió para sí misma que para él.

—Pero.

—Es mía, bueno, lo será por completo dentro de algunos años cuando termine de pagarla, pero por el momento es mía y si tu quiere, también tuya —aquello lo dijo bajito, pero Kagura pudo escucharlo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo escuchaste— musito girando, negado la mirada a la china.

— ¡No me Jodas! Dime, es enserio. — La chica agarro su brazo y lo miro con ilusión— ¡dime que esto no es una de tus estupideces, dímelo!—exigió la joven.

—Ya cállate china, ya te dije que si es mío y si quieres tuya también.

—Me estas proponi..

—No crees que ya es hora—acorto Sougo— el jefe ha sido bastante explicito, no puedo tener sexo cada vez que desee, su casa no es un motel, aunque en realidad esto ya lo había pensado antes, es hora que los dos vivamos juntos, sería un beneficio para los dos, podía cogerte cuando yo quiera.

— ¡Solo te interesa el sexo, aru! —Grito indignada la mujer — maldito ¿y mis sentimientos que, aru?

—Ya sabes Kagura, no soy muy bueno para esto pero, ya te lo dije— balbuceo un poco apenado, esto jamás le pasaba, porque ahora su lengua parecía enredarse— esto es algo que beneficia a los dos, no necesariamente es por el sexo, es solo por..

—¡TSUNDERE! — Grito Kagura estallado en risa—¡TSUNDERE! —Repitió — Admítelo sádico, me amas.

— ¡Quien puede amar una estúpida, marimacha como tú, china! —grito.

—Tú—pellizcó una de sus mejillas con una sonrisa—Tú estás loquito por la gran Gura-sama—canturrio la jovencita feliz—Me amas, aru.

—Yo… solo lo hago porque no me apetece vivir en la misma casa que ese sujeto, no quiero escuchar a mi hermana tener sexo con él, además de..

—Está bien— canto feliz — si quiero vivir junto a ti, no creas que es porque te quiero o algo así— dijo ella, ahora sonrojándose— es solo que no me gusta escuchar como Otae y Gin-chan lo hacen, hay veces que no puedo dormir por tanto ruido.

Sougo sonrió.

—Vamos, te mostrare la casa— el primer oficial salió de aquel auto, acompañado de su novia, sin embargo antes de entrar a la casa, Sougo tomo a Kagura por la piernas y la cargo al estilo nupcial.

—Sádico— musito ella sin poder creer aquella escena, estaría nuevamente soñado, no, no era así, el realmente la estaba cargado — Sádico— Sougo no contesto, estaba bastante rojo, quizá era por la pena de aquel gesto, Kagura recostó su cabeza en su pecho, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Quizá ella no se casaría y no hubiera algún papel que confirmaba su amor por Sougo, incluso el miedo de que alguien se lo quitara, sin embargo a ella le bastaba y sobraban con eso, por el momento.

— China.

— ¿Si? — dijo tímidamente.

— Esta gorda. — aquello rompió la magia del momento.

— ¡MALDITO CABRÓN! ¡NO ESTOY GORDA! ¡TÚ ERES UN DÉBIL MALDITO CARA DE NIÑA, MEJOR SUELTAME, NO, MEJOR NO, SUFRE CABRÓN!— se empezó a mover entre sus brazos, ella no deba de quejarse, Okita sonrió, le gustaba verla así, gritando estupideces que callada y sumisa

Entraron a la casa y subieron hasta el según piso, la llevo hasta la habitación que ambos compartiría, apenas abrió, prendió la luz, Kagura pudo observar una cama matrimonial, junto a pequeño tocador blanco era lo único que poseía aquella habitación.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta?, he estado amueblado un poco por aquí, aún falta muchas cosas pero.

— Me encanta—Kagura rápidamente deshizo su agarre, fue corriendo a sentarse al tocador, era hermoso, empezó abrir los cajones, buscado encontrar algo más, pero estaba vacíos, eso no le importo, ya los llenaría de maquillaje y lencería sexy.

— La casa cuenta con dos habitaciones, más una de invitados, pensaba en agarrar una de ellas como gimnasio o algo así— Kagura lo miro por el espejo del tocador, ojos azules contra ojos vino— quizá con el tiempo pueda ser la recamara para nuestros hijos.

Kagura lo volteo a ver, sorprendida por aquella palabras.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Nuevamente cuestiono, se levantó de aquel lugar, se acercó a Sougo—puedes…puedes volver a repetir lo que dijiste, por dios, no es una broma ¿verdad?

— ¿Acaso estas sorda? Porque siempre tengo que repetirlo dos veces para que me creas—él no era así, ya bastante difícil era expresar aquello en voz alta como para repetirlo, él no era ningún sentimentalista de mierda como Hijikata, que hasta lloraba por la película de hachiko.

—Sougo.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes? No es eso lo que siempre añora una mujer, tener una linda casa e hijos.

—Sougo.

—Vaya china, creí que era más lista.

—¡Tsundere! — murmuro con picardía — quien lo diría, el sádico cabrón quiere tener hijos con la gran gura-sama, he maldito perro.

—Ya china. —pero Kagura estaba feliz, empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad, olvidado por completo que le dolía los pies por esas horribles zapatillas, no lo dudo , se agacho para quitársela, cuando retomo su postura, miro como Sougo sacaba dentro de su Smoking una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

—¡Hey sádico que…!

—Cásate conmigo— acorto mirándola a los ojos— quiero que me pertenezca —Sougo sonrió y le dio a la cajita, no se hinco ni salieron fuegos artificiales, mucho menos había rosas en aquella habitación, él estaba ahí, diciendo aquello de forma directa, ni cursilería de por medio.

Kagura se quedó helada, no sabía que decir, eso no era posible, sádico no podía proponerle matrimonio, ¿verdad? Él no era así.

— ¿Acaso estoy soñado? —preguntó en voz alta, Sougo simplemente sonrió.

—No estas soñado, vamos ábrelo—alerto el joven, Kagura sentía sus ojos llorosos, ella no era una estúpida cursi, no era de esas jovencita que creía en los cuentos de hadas o novelas rosas, aun así no dejo de sonreír.

No desaprovecho más y ella abrió aquella cajita, Sougo sonrió de oreja a oreja con sadismo, Kagura por otro lado se quedó de piedra, dentro de aquella cajita no estaba un anillo como tanto imaginaba, ni siquiera una pulsera o un par de aretes, dentro de aquella caja había un collar, un hermoso collar rojo con pequeñas perlas y un gravado que decía "esclava", eso era un collar de perro.

—Quiero que sea mi…—no término de hablar, ya que Kagura metió aquel collar dentro de la caja y se lo tiro tan fuerte en su rostro que lo hizo caer.

—¡MALDITO CABRÓN!—grito la chica. — ¡MALDITO! — gruño tal gorila enfurecido, la pobre Kagura se había ilusionado en vano.

Sougo sin embargo estalló en risa, Kagura se sentía cada vez timada.

— ¡TODO FUE UNA MALDITA BROMA!— bramo furiosa — ¡UNA ESTÚPIDA BROMA!

—Bueno— Sougo sonrió —el collar de perro sí, pero no metía Kagura. — la china se alejó de él, estaba furiosa y no era para más, sentía que Sougo solo jugaba con sus sentimientos. —China— Okita se levantó del piso, se acercó a ella, aunque Kagura rechazaba su compañía, Sougo no cedió, tomo una de sus manos, beso el dorso de esta, no sin antes hincarse ante ella, como si fuera un sumiso.

— ¡Que mierd…!.

—Enserio Kagura, se mi esposa—la miro de forma seria, sus ojos vino la veía con mucha intensidad, la jovencita sentía como si cayera a un abismo profundo de deseo y amor—quiero que sea mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, yo no creo en el matrimonio, jamás me ha gustado pero a ti sí.

— No es cierto — alzo la barbilla y fingió no importarle.

—Por ti casaría y vestiría un smoking, por ti haría una gran fiesta donde hubiera la más exquisita comida, por ti anularía mi dedo izquierdo, por ti y solamente por ti.

—Sádico.

—Por ti incluso recitaría un estúpido poema de amor, por ti me pararía en una iglesia y diría acepto.

—Sougo

—Y por ti—Sougo la tomo del rostro— seria hasta más estúpido sumiso, te quiero aunque la mayoría del tiempos nos insultemos y te diga lo guarra que eres, te quiero aunque el mundo de gintama acabar mañana

—Sougo— ella empezó a reír, pequeñas lagrimas caída de su rostro— ¿desde cuando te hiciste cursi?

—Desde que me enamore de ti.

— ¡IMBÉCIL!

—China, aun no me has respondido—dijo algo nervioso, esperaba que no se negara, ya bastante vergüenza había pasado para decir aquello, como para que Kagura le dijera que no.

Kagura lo abrazó.

—Si—musito un gran sí, aquello seria el comienzo de una nueva vida como juntos como pareja.

" _Entonces él lo miro como si fuera el sol tras una larga hibernación, lo miro con aquellos ojos con los que mira un hombre enamorado, la miro con ojos de amor._

 ** _Fin_**

 **Nota finales:** Me salio mas largo que pense, **tengo un omake sobre el Hijikata** , lo iba a poner pero senti que el fic quedaria muy cargado,más adelante lo subiré, espero que le haya gustado, en un principio quería escribir como el okikagu se comprometia y esto salio.

Gracias por leer y disculpe por no subirlo antes, últimamente me estoy enfermado mucho - quisa ya no me vean tan activa como antes , disculpe las molestias.

Gracias **por sus comentarios , sobre a todo aquellos que se toma la molestia en dejar un sensual review** , aquellos que solo leen y agrega en favorito x3 también gracias :'3 me hace feliz que alguien me leea, nos vemos

con mucho cariño frany

09-02-2018


End file.
